


Mafia: an overview.

by FoxFire16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFire16/pseuds/FoxFire16
Summary: So... I'm writing a Mafia story and I kind of thought it'd be a cool idea to show you guys the kind of effort I put into these kinds of things behind the scenes. This is it!My own notes are all at the bottom and bolded, and I took some of them out so as not to spoil the plot too much, but I wanted you to see why I really beg for comments. I don't slap this shit together in an hour and a half. There's serious research that goes into all this, and even after it's written, probably four or five hours of editing and fact-checking the more complicated bits.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	Mafia: an overview.

**Author's Note:**

> These are my notes on about seven hours of research; sources include various websites (I made my browser history VERY incriminating for you), a Youtube channel called "The National Crime Syndicate," and many other random videos, including a document made by a Belgian photographer who lived with and documented a Yakuza family for two years.
> 
> I'll add to this as I research; will be watching the Godfather, reading a book we happen to have, and visiting more websites, but in the first three hours this is what I have learned.

MAFIA

Criminal Activities:  
Racketeering, smuggling, fraud, counterfeiting, robbery, bribery, assault, money laundering, illegal gambling, loan sharking, weapons trafficking, drug trafficking, extortion, fencing, murder, prostitution, pornography, theft.  
  
Hierarchy: (defs below)  
  
Boss, Consigliere  
  
Underboss  
  
Caporegime  
  
Soldiers  
  
Associates  
  
  
 **Boss** is in charge of all major decisions; all Mafia income basically goes to him to dish out as he sees fit. Required to control the mafia branch and resolve disputes. Keeps a low profile, assigns an acting Boss (not usually the Underboss, since that man takes over) to be the face of the mafia in the public eye. As the Boss, he's the number one target for opposition, so keeping his face unknown is a good idea. Feared by subordinates, because the Boss is always known for his ruthlessness and willingness to take lives in order to achieve an end goal, even if those lives are part of his family. The Boss is elected by the family, though an Underboss will take over immediately in an emergency. Elections happen about once a year.  
  
 **Consigliere** can argue with the Boss on certain decisions or plans; liason between Boss and figures like politicians or judges. Often actually legitimate, law-abiding men with only a little dabbling in gambling or minor theft and the like. Mediator, representative; face of the 'family' and the one in charge of making things look legitimate, like paperwork or cover-ups. Someone the Boss has ultimate faith/trust in. Knows ALL mafia family secrets: plans, finances, contacts, etc. Off limits as targets from other families; if a mafia family is going to attack another, the Consigliere cannot be kidnapped, injured, tortured, or specifically targeted in any way. (If branch is taken down, Consigliere can be taken down with it like collateral damage.) The Consigliere is the Boss' trusted advisor, in short.  
  
- **Underboss** is second-in-command, right beneath the boss. Can resolve conflicts that don't need to involve the Boss. Most can be stand-ins, to replace the Boss if he's old, injured or in danger of going to jail. Appointed by Boss; often (not always) a relative of the Boss, so a son/relative can take over later, and because they have incriminating evidence against the Boss, so there needs to be someone entirely trustworthy in that position. In charge of all Capos. Deals with day-to-day family affairs. May have a right-hand man to speak in their place (like a lower-level Consigliere) or carry out certain tasks.  
  
- **Caporegime** is like a captain; the number depends solely on the size of the family. Manage their own crew within the crime family; usually 4-6 crews per family; sometimes less, sometimes up to ten. Crews are a mix of soldiers and associates, number differing, again, according to family. Runs their own family territory, but must abide by the rules/guidelines set by the Boss and Underboss, plus paying them their cut. One of the Boss' most trusted allies. Given a particular geographical location to operate in, or a particular "racket" (target or crime) to run. Career relies on how much money they can bring into the family. Keeps small amount of earnings, just what he needs, and the rest goes up. Nominated by Underboss, but typically chosen by the Boss himself.  
  
- **Soldiers** are street-level criminals, low-ranking, who report to their specific captain (Caporegime). They do the dirty work and are pretty much just generalized mobsters. Majority don't earn much because all money earned is passed up the tree to be distributed accordingly. These are the guys who most often get put in jail, or murdered by rival gangs. The majority work in crews, under a Capo; usually, there are about 20 men per crew, but that's an average and it differs depending on the family. Some soldiers work independently, earning money for the family alone, though they still report to their Capo. They're called made men because they've made their bones (proved loyalty) by commiting murder either in front of a Mafia member or by orders from a high ranking Mafia member (Boss--Capo). Once someone can testify against him, the bond is strengthened between himself and the family.  
  
- **Associates** are the ones not described as "made men"; not actual members of the mafia, but work with soldiers and Capos on various criminal endeavours. Anyone who works with the mob; drug dealer, burglar, corrupt judge, officer, politician, etc., etc. Can become made men if they meet the criteria; usually promoted to street soldier. See criteria below.

**How To Become A "Made Man"**

-You cannot be connected to anyone in law enforcement, corrections, etc., nor can you be one.

-You must carry out a contract killing (referred to as "making your bones") to be nominated.

-You cannot be a woman, and you must have traceable bloodlines.  
-You must be sponsored (nominated) by a made man who knows the associate and can vouch for his reliability/abilities.

-The family rarely accepts new members; when they do, they are carefully chosen and go through a process called "opening the book." Associate gets a call saying to get dressed. He's taken to a ceremony room with other candidates.

-Takes the oath of Omertà; code of silence. Means they can't talk to authorities about criminal activity no matter what.

-Sit at a table, trigger finger is pricked by Boss or Underboss to start the blood oath. Blood drips onto a picture of a saint, like Virgin Mary or St. Francis. Then the initiate picks up the picture and it's set on fire; it burns until the oath has been completed.

-"As this card burns, so will my soul burn in hell if I betray this family."  
  
 **As a Made Man there are 5 rules, as follows:**  
  
1-Be loyal to the members of the organization. Do not interfere with each others' interest. Do not be an informer.  
  
2-Be rational. Be a team. Don't engage in battle if you can't win. The directive extends to personal life.  
  
3-Be a man of honour. Respect womanhood, and your elders.  
  
4-Be a standup guy. Eyes and ears open, mouths shut. Don't sell out. Stand-up guy does not whine or complain in the face of adversity, including punishment; he shows courage and heart. If you can't pay, don't play.  
  
5-Have class. Be independent. Know your way around the world.  
  
 **What Benefits Come With Being A Made Man?**  
  
-Protection and full backing of the mafia, so long as you aren't a rat.  
  
-Seen as untouchable by fellow criminals; to kill one without Boss or Commitee approval is a cardinal sin, punishable by death.  
  
-Make money, more than an associate, if you can earn it.  
  
-If you are a made man meeting another family, you will be introduced as "a friend of ours," indicating that business can be discussed and that you are privy to information.  
  
-An associate or business partner will be introduced to other families as "a friend of mine," indicating that while they are aware of the general happenings of the Mafia, business should not be discussed around them because they haven't proven loyalty.  
  
-Once you are a made man, you can rise in rank. A made man has potential to work his way up even to Boss, if he waits long enough and works hard enough. This is not always the case; often crime families are literally family, so a son will inherit the position and keep it going.  
  
  
 **What's The Difference Between Mafia and Yakuza?**

-Mafia's existence was denied from 1861 to 1963, while the Yakuza has a 400 year history  
  
-Yakuza are legal in Japan, headquarters decorated and members respected, while over the past ten years the Italian government has been actively fighting the Mafia to remove them from their posts.  
  
-Mafia's name (Cosa Nostra, this thing of ours or our business) came from the founder himself, and it made them a very tightly knit organization, where the name Yakuza came from a card game and thus became synonymous with organized crime.  
  
-Mafia rules depend more on working like a family and being a certain type of citizen; Yakuza rules focus on total submission to the boss and strict adherence to their Boss' specific rules.  
  
-Mafia are ruthless and cutthroat, real crminals, while Yakuza are very traditional and respectful of certain customs, such as allowing a family time to recover after the death of a Boss.

 **What Are The Yakuza?**  
  
-Relies on appearances, and therefore on control more than violence.  
  
-One of the largest criminal organizations in the world, with at least 50,000 members.  
  
-The name Ya-Ku-Za means 8-9-3, a losing combination in a card game similar to Blackjack.  
  
-Exact origins unclear; thought to have descended from masterless samurai in the 17th century. In the 18th century, the poor and landless men banded to form families; the first criminal families.  
  
-Structure is VERY strict, father-son dynamic with the #1 being the Godfather, the Oyabun.  
  
-To new members, the Yakuza is presented as an alternate family. They tend to take the new members away from their real families to offer them a better life.  
  
-Work with drug trafficking, prostitution, money laundering, theft, gambling, bribery.  
  
-Members are heavily tattooed and this is important. Generally, the tattoos represent scenes from a member's life (life is his time in the Yakuza, his time as a family member) or an important character trait. They are depicted in the form of Japanese myths and legends, in traditional styles.  
  
-Used to meet in an onsen, a bath house, because you have to be naked. So they could see a man's tattoos and take stock of his experiences and character, and also make sure there were no concealed weapons.  
  
-When a member has to apologize for something, they must cut off a piece of their own finger, themself, and present it to the Boss on a white napkin.  
  
-This came from samurai times, when they fought with swords, where the two most important fingers were your pinky and ring fingers. To cut off a piece of either of those meant that you could not hold your sword as well in battle anymore, so you had to rely on others to have your back. It was a way of reminding them that they were part of a family, not working alone, and that all actions have consequences that affect more than just them.  
  
-When a Boss dies, every member of the family and many other families will come to the funeral to pay respects and support each other, even as rivals, in collective mourning. Funerals are highly ceremonial, with decoration and tributes to the Boss' life and career. Then the other Bosses will pull away and will not target that family for a while after to allow them space to mourn and time to recover.  
  
-Yakuza membership is now on the decline because anti-gang laws choked off their numbers.

**Mafia: Godfather notes**

-Would rather you come to him before (instead of) the police

-Will help almost anyone, if their reason is good enough.

-Bribery, THEN threats.

-Very, very strong familial values.

-Horse head used as a threat, lets target know they are not safe. (I suspect this is because the horse is a symbol of power so it's a way of reminding a target who has more power, and also that they're perfectly capable of getting into target's house.)

-Consigliere can be temporarily kidnapped for negotiation, so long as no harm comes to him.

-Focus is on solving problems without bloodshed.

-Lot of contacts.

-Different animals used for different messages.

-Fish wrapped in a vest: the previous owner of the vest "sleeps with the fishes"; is dead.

-Boss is not off-limits if injured/comatose

-Negotiation is crucial, but if there is a real threat, elimination is the preferred route.

-Big on violence if talk doesn't work.

-My god I have to learn how to get subtitles on, I haven't used Italian in YEARS.

**Flower: Love-in-a-mist**

-Nigella damascena, love-in-a-mist, ragged lady or devil in the bush, is an annual garden flowering plant, belonging to the buttercup family Ranunculaceae. It is native to southern Europe, north Africa and southwest Asia, where it is found on neglected, damp patches of land.

-Blue colour, multiple sharp petals with vine-like center, curls up. Grows well in shade with very little care.

**Stockholm Syndrome**

-Sympathy toward captors or the development of a bond with the captor in a hostage situation

-Not a diagnosis, but an attempt to explain the symptoms appearing in some individuals who are held captive.

-May experience feelings of love, empathy, or a desire to protect the captor.

-The hostage may also often develop negative feelings toward the police or other parties who are attempting rescue.

-Most likely to occur when victims are held captive for several days and have close contact with their captors.

-These victims are generally not harmed by their captors and may even be treated with kindness.

-People with Stockholm Syndrome often experiences symptoms of PTSD: nightmares, insomnia, flashbacks, a tendency to startle easily, confusion, and difficulty trusting others.

-Used or triggered as a survival mechanism.

-Experts often encourage those in a hostage situation to act as if they are experiencing Stockholm syndrome in order to improve their chances of survival, as a connection with the perpetrator can potentially make the situation more bearable for the victim and may make the captors more inclined to meet the captive’s basic needs.

-The captor/captors are also likely to feel positively about the hostages.

-A defense mechanism that might give one a sense of power in a situation otherwise likely to be terrifying.

-Studies show that about 8% of people in hostage situations develop observable characteristics of Stockholm syndrome. However, theories about this reaction cannot be tested easily, as placing people in a hostage situation for the sake of a trial is not considered to be ethical.

-The term originated following a bank robbery in Stockholm, Sweden in 1973. During the robbery, bank robbers held four bank employees captive in a vault for more than five days. While in captivity, the hostages bonded with their captors, mostly due to the small acts of perceived kindness on the part of the abductors. Eventually, the captives began to fear the police more than they feared the bank robbers and became resistant to the idea of rescue.

-Emotional bonds may be formed, between captor and captives, during intimate time together, but these are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims.

-There are four key components that characterize Stockholm syndrome:

  * A hostage's development of positive feelings towards the captor
  * No previous relationship between hostage and captor
  * A refusal by hostages to cooperate with police forces and other government authorities (unless the captors themselves happen to be members of police forces or government authorities).
  * A hostage's belief in the humanity of the captor because they cease to perceive the captor as a threat when the victim holds the same values as the aggressor



-Actions and attitudes similar to those suffering from Stockholm syndrome have also been found in victims of sexual abuse, human trafficking, terror, and political and religious oppression.

-An inversion of Stockholm syndrome, called _Lima syndrome_ , has been proposed, in which abductors develop sympathy for their hostages. An abductor may also have second thoughts or experience empathy towards their victims.

**Gunshot wounds in the Field**

**~** When a bullet strikes a person, tissue is crushed. The bullet's forward movement creates a temporary tunnel that expands to a larger tunnel.

~The larger tunnel is considered to be a temporary "cavitation" wave. Tissues in the temporary cavity sustain damage from compression, deformation and shear.

~After a bullet passes through, the temporary cavity recoils to its normal position, but with a remaining cavitation, called the permanent cavity. Tissue of the permanent cavity may be damaged and nonviable.

~Secondary missiles, such as bullet and bone fragments, can result in additional damage.

~Medium-velocity mechanisms, like bullets from most types of handguns, produce less tissue destruction than high-velocity forces.

~Bullet design varies. Some are encased with hard "jackets," typically copper, to prevent the lead inside from deforming against a target. This promotes deeper penetration.

~Bullets that deform or fragment, such as those with soft or hollow points, may ricochet inside the body.

~Factors that can influence this include the location of the bullet's entry and the distance between the weapon and the victim when the weapon was fired.

~ Gunshots may create both entrance and exit wounds. Entrance wounds tend to have a round shape with a surrounding margin of abrasion.

~The bullet may deform or fragment and contact more than one bone or organ.

~ If a bone is involved, a secondary missile may form and cause additional injury.

~ABCDE

~ **Airway—** If the patient's airway is unstable or at risk, intervention is critical. It may need to be opened using a manual modified jaw-thrust, especially if cervical spine injury is suspected.

~ **Breathing—** As the patient's airway is opened, evaluate breathing and respiratory effort simultaneously. Observe respiratory rate, quality and depth, and note accessory muscle use. (If palpatations are necessary you must be very cautious so as to avoid agitating the position of the bullet and further injuring the victim.

~ **Circulation—** Circulation can be quickly assessed using common pulse locations. Evaluate for presence, rate, regularity, strength and quality. Pulses may also be used to estimate blood pressure (though this is debated in the literature).

~ **Disability/neurological—** Perform a rapid assessment of the patient's neurological status as soon as possible. 

~ **Expose—** Expose the patient to allow rapid visual inspection of the body. This is especially important with gunshot wound victims, as clothing or other items may cover wounds. Inspect for external hemorrhage, abrasions, lacerations, burns, penetrating injuries, bruising and other abnormal findings.

~ **Chest—** Begin with visual inspection and observe the rise and fall of the chest, including symmetry, presence of bruising, open wounds and hemorrhage. When palpating, be observant of equal chest rise and fall, accessory muscle use to breathe, crepitus and overall integrity. In the patient with penetrating chest trauma, perform a rapid yet thorough search for additional wounds.

~ **Abdomen—** Inspect the abdomen for symmetry, bruising, distension and open wounds. Abdominal distension may suggest intra-abdominal bleeding. When palpating, begin with gentle and shallow pressure. Consider guarding or self-splinting by the patient potential signs of internal injuries.

~ **Extremities—** Evaluate the extremities for wounds, hemorrhage, crepitus, deformity and mobility. Note potential circulatory compromise (absence of distal pulses either from direct injury or hypotension from hemorrhagic shock) and neurological impairment (inability to sense distal stimuli). Evaluate the extremities' skin for color, temperature, turgor and bruising.

~As an initial step, since any compromise to perfusion will directly affect oxygen delivery, give supplemental oxygen early.

~If the patient has sustained an open chest wound, an occlusive dressing may be needed.

~Treatment of a gunshot wound to the abdomen may include bandaging, direct pressure and use of an occlusive dressing. The location of the wound and patient's overall condition will influence specific treatment, including fluid administration. As with thoracic trauma, fluid selection, rate of administration and amount administered will rely on local protocols, provider judgment, and overall condition.

~No matter where the gunshot is located, you should establish at least one intravenous line. Fluid options may include crystalloids, colloids and blood substitutes.

~Whenever possible, prevent the patient from cooling to the point of shivering. When clothing is removed and IV fluids are administered, hypothermia can be induced. Prewarmed blankets and fluids may help avoid this.

~Contact the receiving hospital(s) as soon as possible. Early notification can play a critical role in ensuring timely and appropriate resources are available for your patient.

***Cappo di tutti Cappi (Boss of Bosses) Structure abandoned in favor of the Commision, a governing body like a Parliament, in 1931. Could make Katsuki last remaining Cappo di tutti Cappi, therefore all other families keep trying to take him down, only he is in charge in all of Eastern Japan, up until the beginning of the Yakuza territory.**

*If Katsuki is the Boss, the Godfather, he needs an Underboss. Normally I would say Kirishima but I've set him and Mina up to be a Caporegime family. Next choice would be Todoroki, but again, I've already used him, and he's a potential target. Maybe someone like Shinsou? **_*Answered_**

* **He doesn't have a Consigliere since Mitsuki; I think I can make him work around Izuku enough to form an unbreakable trust and get my little journalist that position. Will research requirements more.**

* **Opposing families would all belong to Yakuza since Katsuki is the Cappo di tutti Cappi and therefore owns all branches.**

*The fact that he met up with Mina and Kirishima in person has to mean a very strong trust and a willingness to put himself in potential danger. Who are Mina and Kirishima to him and why couldn't Shinso stand in? **_*Answered_**

*Since his face is clearly known, something must have happened to compromise his anonymity, so what was that? **_*Answered_**

*WHY IS HE AFTER TSUYU (must answer in coming chapters)? **_*Answered_**

*Izuku has to develop Stockholm Syndrome for Katsuki--how will Katsuki react to this? _***Answered**_

*How does Eri's arrival impact Izuku's emotional connection to the mafia? _***Answered**_

*How does Katsuki encourage Stockholm Syndrome in his captive? _***Answered**_

*Can I realistically make Lima Syndrome present in Katsuki, or is that optimistic? _***Answered**_

***Where and how does Stockholm Syndrome become real love?**

***CAN I STILL SAVE KATSUKI OR DID I JUST FUCK MYSELF ON A CHAINSAW AND LAND IN A CORNER**

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go: this is the kind of information-gathering I do when writing about new topics. Again, this is only the first seven or so hours and you can see that while I'm working I make my own notes relating what I've found to the actual story. I'll update this as I find out more, so you guys can really see everything I work through.
> 
> On another note, if any of you know something about the Mafia, the Yakuza, or their relation to and in comparison to one another, please do put it in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
